jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is an American television series, based on Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The series uses the same main characters as the film and follows the life of Jimmy Neutron and his best friends Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Goddard, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax. The series first aired in mid-2002 and the last episode aired in late 2006. The series has 3 seasons and several television films. The series was critical acclaimed with viewers and TV critics praising its characters and animation. On October 2, 2010, a new show called Planet Sheen became the new spin-off. It focused on Sheen Estevez. Jimmy Neutron was mentioned in the first episode. It was cancelled on February 15, 2013. Episodes Reception Since it's premiere date, Jimmy Neutron has become one of the most iconic Nicktoons of all time. To this day, it has remained one of the most popular and iconic franchises in Nickelodeon history. In it's early days, it was falsely accussed of ripping off Dexter's Laboratory (a show from Nickelodeon's rival channel, Cartoon Network), but overtime, people saw how the show developed it's own identity and have praised it for its complex characters, larger cast, creativity, spectacular writing, the educational elements, character development, the story arcs, giving the characters more personailty, the interesting plots and decent animation. They also consider the show to be better than the movie. The series had the most-watched television premiere on Nickelodeon at that time with 4.3 million viewers. Reviving the series There were actually plans for a fourth season of the series and it would've featured many new things. There was going to be an episode where the kids fight one of Jimmy's old enemies on the moon and an episode where Cindy finally admits to Betty why she hates her and the two would've finally become friends. Throughout the season, the kids would've started seeing how much they needed each other, would become closer as a family and there would be an overarching story about the gang starting middle school, while at same time encountering new and old villains. Jimmy and Cindy also would've finally stopped pretending to hate each other and become an official couple. The fourth season was actually going to be more serious, emotional and dark than the other three seasons. There were four scripts finalized, but the producers kept them in secret until further notice. Over the years there have been rumors of Jimmy Neutron reviving. In December 2015, the site click hole (a site related to the onion which is satire) published an article about Nickelodeon creating a sequel series called, Jimmy Neutron: Re-Energized exculsively for Netflix and that the first eight 22 minute episodes were in the works. That however was proven false. With a recent shake-up in Nickelodeon’s executives and their new interest in reviving old materials, the writers might now be attempting to bring Jimmy back, but so far, there is no news about it. There is also a group called the Jimmy Neutron revival project on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and other sites about getting Nickelodeon to bring Jimmy back for new and old audiences. Trivia * Originally, the show was called Johnny Quasar, Jimmy had a slight square head and was named Johnny instead of Jimmy, but due to his name sounding too similar to "Johnny Quest", it was changed. Gallery img196314e4aa0a986605.jpg|Concept art. img224344e430be2553b0.jpg|Concept art. Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:TV shows Category:Shows